Clash of the Titans
by Ryu Kitsune Bard84
Summary: For many years many organizations have worked together to protect the earth from various threats. Now HYDRA has re emerged from the shadows and new lines are being drawn. Can UNIT stand against HYDRA and possibly help what's left of the good people of S.H.I.E.L.D? Sure. One shots and some stories exploring the relationship between Torchwood, UNIT and S.H.I.E.L.D pre and after WS.
1. Paperwork and HYDRA

**_April 4th, 2014 23:24_**

She absolutely hated this. _Hated it. _Even if it was necessary and needed still slagging through all the bureaucracy and the paperwork was a pain in the arse. Kate Stewart sighed as she lowered another report that had come in from some field operatives only for the door to open with Osgood coming with yet more paperwork.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked as she glared at the offending stack resting in her arms. "I mean you must if you intend to leave that with me."

"I-"

"I was teasing," she sighed with a mildly amused glance. "Tired?"

"Yes!" Osgood exploded. "I am so tired of walking around and delivering reports!"

"Well rest assured once Smithers gets over his cold you'll be relieved of duty," Kate smiled at the overworked lab official who nodded wearily before turning back to the door and closing it quietly. Kate kept the smile on her face briefly before turning back to the ageless Lethbridge-Stewart foe, paperwork. She picked up the first bundle of papers ready to approve or just skim over the contents so she could maintain her sanity. It had been a rather hectic year with first the Oxford incident coming up that both UNIT and S.H.I.E.L.D of all people had to cover up least there was panic over weird Asgardian politics going on. Also there was that beast which they had to hunt down and detain which was of course UNIT's task since their so-called Sandbox couldn't contain it. Oh sure, it could contain a few "Specials" and 0-8-4s galore but not some huge alien beast. She wanted to strangle that aptly named Nick Fury with her bare hands. The paperwork and manpower and the cover-up was quite frankly a pain.

It was often very rare that the two organizations interacted despite their rather similar territories. It had taken great care and precision on her part and all of her predecessors all the way up to her father to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D whatever its intentions stayed the hell away from them. Fortunately the backing of the U.N. however limited the association may have been now had protected them from joining them with their cowboy tactics and spy games of the agency. However this arrangement more importantly had kept rather sensitive items like the Doctor off their radar completely.

And this was something that she was incredibly proud of, keeping the Doctor away from S.H.I.E.L.D's grasp. It had a chokehold on the Asgardian Thor and from what Kate's contacts had heard of him she was more than glad that they kept him. The Doctor on the other hand...Well she had her doubts of whether they would have his best interests at heart or that they would react like the now defunct Torchwood and try to experiment on him. She sighed again as she returned to her attention to the report... Only for her to drop it as her face slacken with shock. _No, _she thought numbly, _it can't be..._

"Osgood!"

The young Lab officer scrambled into Kate's office slamming open the door. Kate spared her glance before barking: "Get me Agent O'Brien and Agent Majeed!"

"Yes ma'am," Osgood managed to say before stumbling out in her haste and worry. And worried she should be if this report was anything to go by. If it was true then there would have to be a _colossal _security overhaul. Osgood came back with one very confused agent and the other one looked...resigned. Yes resigned was the word like she knew that she would have to fight for something. If this people were what she hoped they weren't...

"Thank you Osgood," Kate nodded to the woman. "Now would you kindly see that we aren't disturbed _at all?_"

"Ma'am," Osgood acknowledged even as she looked confusedly at the director. Kate's face however had now taken on what she liked to think her father looked like when dealing with all manner of space thuggery.

"No doubt you want to know why I've called you here." Kate began.

"I know," O'Brien answered. "It's about HYDRA isn't it?"

"Quite," Kate replied. "It's infested S.H.I.E.L.D and now S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen."

"Fallen?" Majeed looked startled and twitchy. His mission had been a way from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters so the news was a surprise to him it would seem. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes," Kate nodded. "We are all the earth has to defend itself from space threats."

"And what of the Specials?" O'Brien asked as she looked at Kate before her gaze flicked to the other man before looking back at Kate. "What becomes of them or the Centipede issue we're looking into?"

"On hold for now," Kate said, "What I want to know is where your loyalties lie."

"With you," Majeed replied instantly his face clearing of nerves. "We're loyal to you ma'am."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. It was a Lethbridge-Stewart art at this point. "And I knew this how?"

"We haven't leaked any of the sensitive documents to anyone but you Director Stewart." O'Brien said giving her a very firm look, "My allegiance it to you and your organization."

"As is mine," Majeed said his twitching ceased as he gave her a sincere look. Kate meet his look just before her door slammed open revealing Brigadier General Johnson that Kate had worked with in many operations before now aiming a gun at her.

"Brigadier...!"

"HEIL HYDRA!"

Two shots rang out as the armed man collapsed to the ground with the two agents with their sidearms out standing guard over her. Majeed's face was firm now while O'Brien's was blank. Suddenly O'Brien looked at Majeed and said: "Check Osgood, I think she needs medical assistance now."

"Right," the man nodded as he left the office.

"Well," Kate commented, "and here I was thinking you two or one of you two would be HYDRA agents."

"No," O'Brien shook her head firmly. "As we've stated before we serve you and we mean it."

"Good," Kate smiled. "Because I think we're going to have a boatload of agents coming from S.H.I.E.L.D looking for refuge and I need someone I can trust to weed out the traitors or spies that might try to sneak in. Lord knows that Fury probably planted some within this organization."

"Understood ma'am, we'll find them."

"Excellent," Kate said as she inwardly grimaced at the amount of work that now laid before her. "Let's begin."

_Damn it Fury, _she cursed inwardly, _even dead with your organization falling down you still manage to piss me off._

**_April 4th, 2014 23:24_**

She absolutely hated this. _Hated it. _Even if it was necessary and needed still slagging through all the bureaucracy and the paperwork was a pain in the arse. Kate Stewart sighed as she lowered another report that had come in from some field operatives only for the door to open with Osgood coming with yet more paperwork.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked as she glared at the offending stack resting in her arms. "I mean you must if you intend to leave that with me."

"I-"

"I was teasing," she sighed with a mildly amused glance. "Tired?"

"Yes!" Osgood exploded. "I am so tired of walking around and delivering reports!"

"Well rest assured once Smithers gets over his cold you'll be relieved of duty," Kate smiled at the overworked lab official who nodded wearily before turning back to the door and closing it quietly. Kate kept the smile on her face briefly before turning back to the ageless Lethbridge-Stewart foe, paperwork. She picked up the first bundle of papers ready to approve or just skim over the contents so she could maintain her sanity. It had been a rather hectic year with first the Oxford incident coming up that both UNIT and S.H.I.E.L.D of all people had to cover up least there was panic over weird Asgardian politics going on. Also there was that beast which they had to hunt down and detain which was of course UNIT's task since their so-called Sandbox couldn't contain it. Oh sure, it could contain a few "Specials" and 0-8-4s galore but not some huge alien beast. She wanted to strangle that aptly named Nick Fury with her bare hands. The paperwork and manpower and the cover-up was quite frankly a pain.

It was often very rare that the two organizations interacted despite their rather similar territories. It had taken great care and precision on her part and all of her predecessors all the way up to her father to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D whatever its intentions stayed the hell away from them. Fortunately the backing of the U.N. however limited the association may have been now had protected them from joining them with their cowboy tactics and spy games of the agency. However this arrangement more importantly had kept rather sensitive items like the Doctor off their radar completely.

And this was something that she was incredibly proud of, keeping the Doctor away from S.H.I.E.L.D's grasp. It had a chokehold on the Asgardian Thor and from what Kate's contacts had heard of him she was more than glad that they kept him. The Doctor on the other hand...Well she had her doubts of whether they would have his best interests at heart or that they would react like the now defunct Torchwood and try to experiment on him. She sighed again as she returned to her attention to the report... Only for her to drop it as her face slacken with shock. _No, _she thought numbly, _it can't be..._

"Osgood!"

The young Lab officer scrambled into Kate's office slamming open the door. Kate spared her glance before barking: "Get me Agent O'Brien and Agent Majeed!"

"Yes ma'am," Osgood managed to say before stumbling out in her haste and worry. And worried she should be if this report was anything to go by. If it was true then there would have to be a _colossal _security overhaul. Osgood came back with one very confused agent and the other one looked...resigned. Yes resigned was the word like she knew that she would have to fight for something. If this people were what she hoped they weren't...

"Thank you Osgood," Kate nodded to the woman. "Now would you kindly see that we aren't disturbed _at all?_"

"Ma'am," Osgood acknowledged even as she looked confusedly at the director. Kate's face however had now taken on what she liked to think her father looked like when dealing with all manner of space thuggery.

"No doubt you want to know why I've called you here." Kate began.

"I know," O'Brien answered. "It's about HYDRA isn't it?"

"Quite," Kate replied. "It's infested S.H.I.E.L.D and now S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen."

"Fallen?" Majeed looked startled and twitchy. His mission had been a way from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters so the news was a surprise to him it would seem. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes," Kate nodded. "We are all the earth has to defend itself from space threats."

"And what of the Specials?" O'Brien asked as she looked at Kate before her gaze flicked to the other man before looking back at Kate. "What becomes of them or the Centipede issue we're looking into?"

"On hold for now," Kate said, "What I want to know is where your loyalties lie."

"With you," Majeed replied instantly his face clearing of nerves. "We're loyal to you ma'am."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. It was a Lethbridge-Stewart art at this point. "And I knew this how?"

"We haven't leaked any of the sensitive documents to anyone but you Director Stewart." O'Brien said giving her a very firm look, "My allegiance it to you and your organization."

"As is mine," Majeed said his twitching ceased as he gave her a sincere look. Kate meet his look just before her door slammed open revealing Brigadier General Johnson that Kate had worked with in many operations before now aiming a gun at her.

"Brigadier...!"

"HEIL HYDRA!"

Two shots rang out as the armed man collapsed to the ground with the two agents with their sidearms out standing guard over her. Majeed's face was firm now while O'Brien's was blank. Suddenly O'Brien looked at Majeed and said: "Check Osgood, I think she needs medical assistance now."

"Right," the man nodded as he left the office.

"Well," Kate commented, "and here I was thinking you two or one of you two would be HYDRA agents."

"No," O'Brien shook her head firmly. "As we've stated before we serve you and we mean it."

"Good," Kate smiled. "Because I think we're going to have a boatload of agents coming from S.H.I.E.L.D looking for refuge and I need someone I can trust to weed out the traitors or spies that might try to sneak in. Lord knows that Fury probably planted some within this organization."

"Understood ma'am, we'll find them."

"Excellent," Kate said as she inwardly grimaced at the amount of work that now laid before her. "Let's begin."

_Damn it Fury, _she cursed inwardly, _even dead with your organization falling down you still manage to piss me off._

**_April 4th, 2014 23:24_**

She absolutely hated this. _Hated it. _Even if it was necessary and needed still slagging through all the bureaucracy and the paperwork was a pain in the arse. Kate Stewart sighed as she lowered another report that had come in from some field operatives only for the door to open with Osgood coming with yet more paperwork.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked as she glared at the offending stack resting in her arms. "I mean you must if you intend to leave that with me."

"I-"

"I was teasing," she sighed with a mildly amused glance. "Tired?"

"Yes!" Osgood exploded. "I am so tired of walking around and delivering reports!"

"Well rest assured once Smithers gets over his cold you'll be relieved of duty," Kate smiled at the overworked lab official who nodded wearily before turning back to the door and closing it quietly. Kate kept the smile on her face briefly before turning back to the ageless Lethbridge-Stewart foe, paperwork. She picked up the first bundle of papers ready to approve or just skim over the contents so she could maintain her sanity. It had been a rather hectic year with first the Oxford incident coming up that both UNIT and S.H.I.E.L.D of all people had to cover up least there was panic over weird Asgardian politics going on. Also there was that beast which they had to hunt down and detain which was of course UNIT's task since their so-called Sandbox couldn't contain it. Oh sure, it could contain a few "Specials" and 0-8-4s galore but not some huge alien beast. She wanted to strangle that aptly named Nick Fury with her bare hands. The paperwork and manpower and the cover-up was quite frankly a pain.

It was often very rare that the two organizations interacted despite their rather similar territories. It had taken great care and precision on her part and all of her predecessors all the way up to her father to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D whatever its intentions stayed the hell away from them. Fortunately the backing of the U.N. however limited the association may have been now had protected them from joining them with their cowboy tactics and spy games of the agency. However this arrangement more importantly had kept rather sensitive items like the Doctor off their radar completely.

And this was something that she was incredibly proud of, keeping the Doctor away from S.H.I.E.L.D's grasp. It had a chokehold on the Asgardian Thor and from what Kate's contacts had heard of him she was more than glad that they kept him. The Doctor on the other hand...Well she had her doubts of whether they would have his best interests at heart or that they would react like the now defunct Torchwood and try to experiment on him. She sighed again as she returned to her attention to the report... Only for her to drop it as her face slacken with shock. _No, _she thought numbly, _it can't be..._

"Osgood!"

The young Lab officer scrambled into Kate's office slamming open the door. Kate spared her glance before barking: "Get me Agent O'Brien and Agent Majeed!"

"Yes ma'am," Osgood managed to say before stumbling out in her haste and worry. And worried she should be if this report was anything to go by. If it was true then there would have to be a _colossal _security overhaul. Osgood came back with one very confused agent and the other one looked...resigned. Yes resigned was the word like she knew that she would have to fight for something. If this people were what she hoped they weren't...

"Thank you Osgood," Kate nodded to the woman. "Now would you kindly see that we aren't disturbed _at all?_"

"Ma'am," Osgood acknowledged even as she looked confusedly at the director. Kate's face however had now taken on what she liked to think her father looked like when dealing with all manner of space thuggery.

"No doubt you want to know why I've called you here." Kate began.

"I know," O'Brien answered. "It's about HYDRA isn't it?"

"Quite," Kate replied. "It's infested S.H.I.E.L.D and now S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen."

"Fallen?" Majeed looked startled and twitchy. His mission had been a way from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters so the news was a surprise to him it would seem. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes," Kate nodded. "We are all the earth has to defend itself from space threats."

"And what of the Specials?" O'Brien asked as she looked at Kate before her gaze flicked to the other man before looking back at Kate. "What becomes of them or the Centipede issue we're looking into?"

"On hold for now," Kate said, "What I want to know is where your loyalties lie."

"With you," Majeed replied instantly his face clearing of nerves. "We're loyal to you ma'am."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. It was a Lethbridge-Stewart art at this point. "And I knew this how?"

"We haven't leaked any of the sensitive documents to anyone but you Director Stewart." O'Brien said giving her a very firm look, "My allegiance it to you and your organization."

"As is mine," Majeed said his twitching ceased as he gave her a sincere look. Kate meet his look just before her door slammed open revealing Brigadier General Johnson that Kate had worked with in many operations before now aiming a gun at her.

"Brigadier...!"

"HEIL HYDRA!"

Two shots rang out as the armed man collapsed to the ground with the two agents with their sidearms out standing guard over her. Majeed's face was firm now while O'Brien's was blank. Suddenly O'Brien looked at Majeed and said: "Check Osgood, I think she needs medical assistance now."

"Right," the man nodded as he left the office.

"Well," Kate commented, "and here I was thinking you two or one of you two would be HYDRA agents."

"No," O'Brien shook her head firmly. "As we've stated before we serve you and we mean it."

"Good," Kate smiled. "Because I think we're going to have a boatload of agents coming from S.H.I.E.L.D looking for refuge and I need someone I can trust to weed out the traitors or spies that might try to sneak in. Lord knows that Fury probably planted some within this organization."

"Understood ma'am, we'll find them."

"Excellent," Kate said as she inwardly grimaced at the amount of work that now laid before her. "Let's begin."

_Damn it Fury, _she cursed inwardly, _even dead with your organization falling down you still manage to piss me off._

**_April 4th, 2014 23:24_**

She absolutely hated this. _Hated it. _Even if it was necessary and needed still slagging through all the bureaucracy and the paperwork was a pain in the arse. Kate Stewart sighed as she lowered another report that had come in from some field operatives only for the door to open with Osgood coming with yet more paperwork.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked as she glared at the offending stack resting in her arms. "I mean you must if you intend to leave that with me."

"I-"

"I was teasing," she sighed with a mildly amused glance. "Tired?"

"Yes!" Osgood exploded. "I am so tired of walking around and delivering reports!"

"Well rest assured once Smithers gets over his cold you'll be relieved of duty," Kate smiled at the overworked lab official who nodded wearily before turning back to the door and closing it quietly. Kate kept the smile on her face briefly before turning back to the ageless Lethbridge-Stewart foe, paperwork. She picked up the first bundle of papers ready to approve or just skim over the contents so she could maintain her sanity. It had been a rather hectic year with first the Oxford incident coming up that both UNIT and S.H.I.E.L.D of all people had to cover up least there was panic over weird Asgardian politics going on. Also there was that beast which they had to hunt down and detain which was of course UNIT's task since their so-called Sandbox couldn't contain it. Oh sure, it could contain a few "Specials" and 0-8-4s galore but not some huge alien beast. She wanted to strangle that aptly named Nick Fury with her bare hands. The paperwork and manpower and the cover-up was quite frankly a pain.

It was often very rare that the two organizations interacted despite their rather similar territories. It had taken great care and precision on her part and all of her predecessors all the way up to her father to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D whatever its intentions stayed the hell away from them. Fortunately the backing of the U.N. however limited the association may have been now had protected them from joining them with their cowboy tactics and spy games of the agency. However this arrangement more importantly had kept rather sensitive items like the Doctor off their radar completely.

And this was something that she was incredibly proud of, keeping the Doctor away from S.H.I.E.L.D's grasp. It had a chokehold on the Asgardian Thor and from what Kate's contacts had heard of him she was more than glad that they kept him. The Doctor on the other hand...Well she had her doubts of whether they would have his best interests at heart or that they would react like the now defunct Torchwood and try to experiment on him. She sighed again as she returned to her attention to the report... Only for her to drop it as her face slacken with shock. _No, _she thought numbly, _it can't be..._

"Osgood!"

The young Lab officer scrambled into Kate's office slamming open the door. Kate spared her glance before barking: "Get me Agent O'Brien and Agent Majeed!"

"Yes ma'am," Osgood managed to say before stumbling out in her haste and worry. And worried she should be if this report was anything to go by. If it was true then there would have to be a _colossal _security overhaul. Osgood came back with one very confused agent and the other one looked...resigned. Yes resigned was the word like she knew that she would have to fight for something. If this people were what she hoped they weren't...

"Thank you Osgood," Kate nodded to the woman. "Now would you kindly see that we aren't disturbed _at all?_"

"Ma'am," Osgood acknowledged even as she looked confusedly at the director. Kate's face however had now taken on what she liked to think her father looked like when dealing with all manner of space thuggery.

"No doubt you want to know why I've called you here." Kate began.

"I know," O'Brien answered. "It's about HYDRA isn't it?"

"Quite," Kate replied. "It's infested S.H.I.E.L.D and now S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen."

"Fallen?" Majeed looked startled and twitchy. His mission had been a way from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters so the news was a surprise to him it would seem. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes," Kate nodded. "We are all the earth has to defend itself from space threats."

"And what of the Specials?" O'Brien asked as she looked at Kate before her gaze flicked to the other man before looking back at Kate. "What becomes of them or the Centipede issue we're looking into?"

"On hold for now," Kate said, "What I want to know is where your loyalties lie."

"With you," Majeed replied instantly his face clearing of nerves. "We're loyal to you ma'am."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. It was a Lethbridge-Stewart art at this point. "And I knew this how?"

"We haven't leaked any of the sensitive documents to anyone but you Director Stewart." O'Brien said giving her a very firm look, "My allegiance it to you and your organization."

"As is mine," Majeed said his twitching ceased as he gave her a sincere look. Kate meet his look just before her door slammed open revealing Brigadier General Johnson that Kate had worked with in many operations before now aiming a gun at her.

"Brigadier...!"

"HEIL HYDRA!"

Two shots rang out as the armed man collapsed to the ground with the two agents with their sidearms out standing guard over her. Majeed's face was firm now while O'Brien's was blank. Suddenly O'Brien looked at Majeed and said: "Check Osgood, I think she needs medical assistance now."

"Right," the man nodded as he left the office.

"Well," Kate commented, "and here I was thinking you two or one of you two would be HYDRA agents."

"No," O'Brien shook her head firmly. "As we've stated before we serve you and we mean it."

"Good," Kate smiled. "Because I think we're going to have a boatload of agents coming from S.H.I.E.L.D looking for refuge and I need someone I can trust to weed out the traitors or spies that might try to sneak in. Lord knows that Fury probably planted some within this organization."

"Understood ma'am, we'll find them."

"Excellent," Kate said as she inwardly grimaced at the amount of work that now laid before her. "Let's begin."

_Damn it Fury, _she cursed inwardly, _even dead with your organization falling down you still manage to piss me off._


	2. Ayo Gorkhali and Conferences

_**Sept 14th, 2014 13:24**_

"Oh goodies another meeting with some other American prat telling the world stuff we're already well aware of," Ghazanfar Majeed grumbled irritably as he and his partner Bishnu Jha walked beside Kate Stewart as they entered the UN compound in New York. Kate was inclined to agree with the man since all it would be was Senator Ward talking about the dangers of HYDRA and how they needed to be stopped. Not that Kate, her team that she assembled and for that matter UNIT wasn't trying to do that already. As of late they'd found several facilities in the UK alone that needed dismantling which was being spearheaded by a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Neville Trovers.

For most this would be a PR nightmare but for Kate however this represented an opportunity rather than a nuisance. A great of deal of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents be they research or field or communications had originally joined to help out so she had decided with the help of her trusted officials which included former agents to offer them sanctuary. Now she was attending a public event while Osgood and Agent Anazia Nzeogwu were speaking to several in Security Council to help make the offer of sanctuary at least legal.

After all there was a rather huge influx of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming to her seeking sanctuary from both HYDRA and their respective governments, the whole was giving her a headache and putting her in a tricky position legal wise. Now the ones in the European Union were easy to get sanctuary for given their close contacts in the area as well as many South American countries due to her father's efforts there. In other countries it was much more difficult for example China was next to impossible as was the US.

China was nearly inaccessible for obvious reasons and as for the US…Well least to say they weren't taking the betrayal of institution they started with the help of the British at the time very well at all. In fact they were perhaps the most hell-bent on getting former agents either imprisoned or…well just imprisoned.

Most of those in the hard to get countries fled either to join third parties or joined HYDRA or went underground least they get arrested. The third parties ones were ignored by Kate since as Majeed put it if they were willing to sell out dangerous items to save their own necks then they weren't worth the trouble and the ones that went to HYDRA were considered hostile. And so she focused on the underground movement. The ones they managed to find did indeed join UNIT most of the time however there were ones that didn't. But Kate allowed to restart their lives if they so wished elsewhere. But there were some…

She snapped out of her musing as their reached the conference room filled to the brim with politicians and journalists. Kate groaned as the multitude of reporters began to swarm around her begging for comments and interviews. Kate studiously ignored them while Majeed and Jha gently but firmly pushed back the wave of reporters. She was indeed very grateful to have those two in particular as bodyguards as well as advisors. They were the most competent of the bunch that she was currently working with. Majeed with his experience as an S.H.E.I.L.D. operative and Jha as a UNIT soldier recruited from the Royal Gurkha Rifle made for very attentive and very well trained guards.

"Well let's get started," Senator Ward breathed as he gazed almost adoringly at the cameras that made Kate want to groan aloud. Glory hound, that's all the man was. Say what she want about Brigadier General Talbot at least he was hunting S.H.I.E.L.D. for mostly heroic reasons whereas Ward struck her as two-faced at best and downright sinister at worst. Hell the only person worse was…well actually Prime Minister Greene was comparable to Ward actually as far as Kate was concerned.

"Gentlemen and Ladies we are gathered to speak about the threat of S.H.I.E.L.D. …"

Kate tuned him out since it was all political jargon that she'd heard ad infinitum. Half into the second word she already was planning on what she would say Meifen Kwan Chinese UNIT representative since just before this meeting she said there was an influx of refugees on her side. Looking around to appear as if she cared about this political hogwash she did noticed that Majeed tensed up as he received some information from his hearing piece.

_Trouble? _She mouthed the question to him. He nodded slowly so as not to draw attention. Jha having already received a message was tensed up for the mishap fingering his people's signature weapon that he was allowed to bring in despite the ban on bladed weapons in the conference room.

Sure enough the door slammed open and in rushed several people bedecked with S.H.I.E.L.D. insignias opening fire upon the delegates causing them to scatter even as some of were impossibly turned into stone while security fired upon the intruders. Jha opted instead to lunge to the nearest man dodging the rather large projectiles and wrestled him to the ground chopping at his gun hand with his khukuri while screaming: "_Jaya Mahakali, Ayo Gorkhali!" _Many of the soldiers upon hearing this jumped and began to converge upon him. Meanwhile Majeed pushed Kate underneath the table and covered Jha by wrestling another man to ground grabbing his gun firing on the others that fired upon the unarmed delegates.

The screams of the man being hacked it were enough to drown out the other people's screams of horror as others turned into stone. Kate looking through the chairs noticed that Jha had finished with the first and was chasing them while other security forces converged upon them forcing the group to retreat. It was an ambush it would seem and from the looks of it they weren't counting on anyone being combat ready at the time. Kate carefully slinked up and witness the aftermath of the battle. There were some bodies of the dead assailants but also petrified remains of several of the delegates and the guards. Kate allowed herself to moan the loss life before her scientific mind turned to the rather grotesque mystery of the statues.

_Interesting, _Kate thought as she looked at the statues. _I wonder where they got that from?_

"Are you alright Director?" Osgood asked as she rushed in with Nzeogwu following behind with a drawn sidearm.

"Yes," she replied still staring at the statues. "I'm fine."

"Who did this?"

The question forced her to look away and back at Osgood. "I don't know," she sighed. "I'd guessing several terrorist groups..."

"More like HYDRA," Majeed interrupted glaring at the corpses. "S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't have carried out an attack like this. There's no strategic value in this."

"But for a smear campaign on the other hand this is rather good," Nzeogwu agreed as she put away her gun. "Now people will associate the organization with this regardless of whether it had a hand in it or not."

"Clever, very clever" Kate said. She then looked at her entourage and said: "Majeed call up Agent Hansen and tell him to get his crew in here. I want a full analysis of what happened to these people."

"On it," Nzeogwu pulled out her mobile and started to talk to the American branch.

"Right while she's doing that, Osgood I want you to gather some samples and Majeed..."

"Director Stewart," Jha interjected. "Fascinating as this is I suggest we get you out before another attack occurs. We got lucky this time and I would prefer you to be in a safe facility while this is going on."

"Very well," Kate sighed knowing the man had a point however patronizing it may have seemed. "I am not a fragile flower you know."

"Be that as it may, I don't trust security around here," Jha said as he gently lead them out. "They're rather useless here."

"So says the Gurkha," Majeed snarked as Nzeogwu finished her call to Hansen on the way out. "Honestly what were you thinking tackling at madman with a superweapon."

"Psychological warfare," Jha grimly smiled. "Nothing scares a mercenary out of his mind then the threat of a Gurkha warrior coming at him."

"I can see that," Kate smiled back. "Now then let's go to Hansen's base and see what we can find there."


	3. The Birth of UNIT

_**Oct 21, Sometime in the late Sixties or Seventies 15:20**_

Colonel Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was frustrated at this moment and that was an accomplishment to say the least since he was, due to his experiences, rather unflappable sort of man. It was Rick Stoner and his protégée Alexander Pierce who was standing to the right of him was now was the source of his anger. He was trying to start a taskforce for the defense of the Earth and this infernal man insisted that it wasn't needed and that the they could rely on his to do it…Like hell it wasn't. He wasn't going to let some hooligan run around doing something like this to mess up the already delicate political situation here.

"So, explain to me why it's needed," the UN Secretary drawled out already either bored or tired of the ensuing argument. "When Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division is more than capable…"

"Because unlike them we won't be directly afflicted with a government organization namely the U.S. and will be answerable to the U.N." Alistair bit out. "Unlike the Intrusion Countermeasure Group, which is a local countermeasure force, we'll be report directly to the U.N. security council in Geneva."

"And we don't have our own checks and balances in place and subvert the UN how?" Rick raised his chestnut eyebrow at the Colonel. "Really I don't see why there should be an issue here. I think that considering the circumstances that we're doing rather well I think. "

"Our organization will have greater transparency with its affairs in terms of the Security Council and Geneva will be better informed rather than the President," the Colonel countered turning his gaze to the Security Chief who looked very interested in this. "Since we'll be reporting to you and by extension the world there is less chance for say…other powers to misconstrue it as attempts against the Eastern Bloc by the U.S. or other NATO forces."

"This is ridiculous," Stoner snapped even as the Security General looked very interested now. "We've been defending the world from a great many threats and I might say we're doing a damn fine job. We investigated several global threats and have done numerous operations that ensured the safety of all. We aren't just some American organization anymore; we've officially helping everyone even the Russkies."

"Then pray tell where were your people on November of 1963 during the incident in Shoreditch Incident?" Alistair glared at the man. "Because I don't remember anything about the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division being mentioned in Captain Gilmore's report or for that matter any other strange occurrence taking place in the world particularly Britain."

Stoner glared back but said nothing. He knew that Alistair had a point since those particular incidents were under British jurisdiction and moreover he honestly couldn't properly counter those arguments. The fact was that despite being of the world the fact was Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division at its core was still primarily an American organization will all the trappings that entail such as less trust from say the Warsaw Pact then UNIT the proposed group in question would entail. Also Alistair prudently decided not rub more salt into the wound by mentioning the recent Underground incident with those Yeti, the Great Intelligence and that strange fellow called the Doctor.

"What about Torchwood?" Alexander Pierce timidly asked finally speaking in the conversation. "They're local…"

"They are under the Crown," the Colonel hissed annoyed at the reminder. "There's not much we can do about them but I can assure that UNIT will keep an eye on them."

"So you say…"

"Enough," the Security General interrupted. Stoner shut his mouth with an audible snap. Alistair instead tensed up at admonishment hoping that it wasn't going to be rejected. After all Earth was in danger, with more more satellites and probes being sent up it was natural to assume given their past experience that there would be hostiles in the sky and if they had no defense...

"I think we have a clear winner here and that is Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart." He turned to him and said: "Given the events that have been occurring recently that U.N. is well aware of, I would say that you are then justified in your beliefs. In fact I would argue that you're quite correct about the fact that we need an international response team for this sort of thing."

Stoner looked like he'd swallowed a lemon and Alistair fought a smug smirk that threaten to come to his face. After hours of arguing back and forth about the necessity of his group it was nice to have someone else say so.

"With that in mind, I approve of this organization of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce and all members of the U.N. are invited to have one started in each of their countries including the U.S. and USSR if it so desires. You will make sure that members have at least one representative in the ranks or at the least enough diversity to dissuade host country favoritism. With this I'd say the discussion is closed and this session finished."

The Security General soon stood up and left the building leaving a very relieved and very pissed off heads of their organizations. Colonel Alistair was just relieved that his gamble had worked in this case. He'd at first gone to the British government for assistance after the Yeti incident but had found that it was content with allowing Torchwood or the Intrusion Countermeasures Force to handle it…Not that Torchwood did much save for their scavenging or pet projects that is. The Intrusive Countermeasures on the other hand had their issues preventing them from properly dealing with threats. So Alistair had decided to take a chance and go directly to the U.N. itself which as it turned out was a good one.

"Colonel?"

The Colonel turned to see Stoner glaring in his direction. "A word if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Alistair said. He wasn't quite sure why the man had argued so fiercely against it but he was willing to listen to him after what he'd been through. Still he did internally steel himself for more arguments.

"Look," Stoner sighed looking tired as he wiped his brow. "I didn't mean to be an asshole out there but I gotta say that really I don't see the point of the U.N. sticking it's nose in this sort of thing."

"We need a global response," Alistair said. "We can't just be relying on local authorities if it threatens the world at whole. After all someone would use that to their advantage rather than focusing on bigger picture. I've run into too much bureaucracy and if you'll pardon my French, bullshit then I can handle with them."

Stoner nodded. "I can see that," he conceded. "But I just don't like the thought of a foreign power tell me what I can and can't do."

"Well if it makes feel any better the UNIT force near you will be full of Americans mostly," the Colonel gently assured him. "I'm sure they'll leave you be provided you do the same for them."

"Maybe," Stoner shrugged. "Well see how well this experiment goes."

"Yes," the Colonel nodded grimly already thinking of the work ahead that he would have to do. "We shall."


End file.
